any fool can see (your love inside me)
by CataD'Mellark
Summary: Oneshot. AU. About two months ago, I came to this same coffee shop. I was waiting in the line to order my usual latte, when I looked at the tables that were next to the counter, and there she was, with her blonde hair up in a ponytail and bright pink colored lips, sipping a mug while putting a battery in a computer. She was completely mesmerizing. I couldn't get her out of my mind.


_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the CW's universe._

* * *

 _Any fool can see (your love inside me)_

"Oh, come on, man. Just talk to her."

"Stop it, Tommy."

"Oliver, he's right. You've been staring at her for like an hour. Go."

"You see? Even Diggle agrees with me."

I feel my cheeks blush slightly. I can't believe this is happening. One moment I was drinking coffee talking to Tommy and John, and the next, looking at a girl like a psycho stalker. But they don't know that this isn't the first time I see her, or the first time I stare at her.

About two months ago, I came to this same coffee shop. I was waiting in the line to order my usual latte, when I looked at the tables that were next to the counter, and there she was, with her blonde hair up in a ponytail and bright pink colored lips, sipping a mug while putting a battery in a computer. She was completely mesmerizing; the way her eyebrows frowned over the square, nerdy glasses she wore and chewed a red pen was oddly adorable. I stared and stared till a guy behind me told me to move ahead. I couldn't get her out of my mind the whole day.

I saw her four times after that, every single one inside the store, but I never had the guts to actually talk to her.

Now, her lipstick isn't pink, but a nice shade of red and her hair falls down by her shoulders in a side braid, instead of a pencil skirt and a blouse, she's wearing a simple sweater with dark jeans with a cute beanie. She looks so casual, so carefree, that it makes me want to go over and...

"This isn't the first time you see her, is it?" Diggle asks, already knowing the answer. He smirks, and glances at the girl again.

"She looks pretty. Maybe I'll go to introduce myself." says Tommy with playful eyes.

"Yeah, no." I say serious. Then, out of nothing, I blurt the next sentence. "I'll go."

I stand from my chair, sip the remaining of my latte and sigh. My mother always used to say that sometimes I acted kind of impulsive, and my little sister would answer: Why is that such a bad thing?

Well, Thea, it's a bad thing when you want to talk to a girl but you don't know what to say even when you are like two meters from her. Taking a deep breath, I clear my throat.

"Hello."

 _Are you kidding me?,_ I think nervously. She looks up from her book and the moment I lock my eyes with hers, I forget where I am and what I was doing. They are blue, but not sky blue like mine, but more of a light bluish-gray. They burn in mine behind her glasses, and finally, she gives me a small smile.

"Hi." she mumbles. Her voice is a little bit lower than the average, but it goes perfectly with the way she looks.

"Do you mind some company?" I ask waving at the chair in front of her.

"Of course not." she answers lightly. I sit down facing her, and I note the coffee she's drinking; it's plain black but with cream.

"I'm Oliver Queen." I introduce myself offering my hand in front of me. She takes it with a bit of hesitation.

"Felicity. Smoak."

"So, _Felicity_ , what are you reading?" I ask trying to start a smooth conversation.

" _Monitoring, Control and Protection of Interconnected Power Systems_. It's a tech book." she says, showing me the blue and red cover. "I work as an IT technician, so yeah."

"Well, that's new. I've never heard of an IT girl before, and I'm not being sexist."

"Yeah, I'm one of the three girls that work in the IT department, and the other two are secretaries. Which is kind of insulting, but at the same time it shouldn't be. But I do hate when my bosses underestimate me. The only one who doesn't is the CEO, but I can't do much there." Felicity babbles and then proceeds to blush deeply. "Sorry, I have a serious problem with my ramblings. Next time, please stop me."

"No, no. Don't apologize. That just tells me that you are an open person." I say smiling at her, at her flushed face. She lifts her glasses higher on her nose bridge with one finger. "Where do you work?"

"At Queen Consolidated, with your father." she says still embarrassed.

"You are the girl that made an entire new software for the company?" I ask sincerely impressed.

"Yeah, that's me. But I've done an awful lot more than that. But that's enough about me. I heard you were preparing yourself to take the company."

"Yes. I just finished my business degree, so I'm going to wait a little bit, working next to my dad as vice-president, and when he decides to retire, I'll take his place, I think."

"You think?" her eyebrow shoots up. "You don't look very happy with that plan."

Her eyes analyze me for a second, and I feel exposed, naked. She has been the only one to actually make a comment that isn't a 'Congratulations, your parents must be very proud'. No, she detected that something was off with me.

"I never really wanted to lead the company, I wanted to start a business of my own, like a café or a restaurant. Not a huge company." I tell her truthfully. I hear her hum in understanding. "But I always felt like this was the only way my parents would be proud of me, so I just went with it."

"I believe you shouldn't do something you're not passionate about." she sips a little bit of her coffee without avoiding my gaze. "I grew up just with my mother. She used to work as a waitress in Vegas, so she always tried to make me realize that I needed to study if I wanted a better future. She wanted me to be a doctor, but ended up being a computer geek with the dream of being successful in IT. Maybe if I was a doctor I'd get more money, but that's not what I like. I like computers and tech. But I'm one of the best in what I do. No bragging." she smiles warmly at me, her words sinking inside me. Her book is long forgotten on the top of the table and her cup of coffee is empty.

"What about your father? Did he support you?"

"My father left me and my mother when I was really young, seven or eight years old. I haven't seen him. I'm grateful he is no longer in our lives, anyways."

I become silent then, afraid of bringing her bad memories.

"Well, I want you to know that whatever experiences you had to go through, I'm glad that you did. They shaped the person you are today. And I'm pretty sure that she's a wonderful, strong woman." I say taking one of her hands in mine, and I let myself to slide my thumb between her knuckles. She blushes, but doesn't pull away, indeed, she squeezes it.

"Oliver." I hear Tommy calling my name but even when I turn to him, I can feel her gaze still on me, her hand still in mine. I lift on eyebrow in question. "We have to go, buddy. It's time for Thea's dance performance. Sorry." he gives me a smirk as his eyes shift to Felicity. "I don't think we know each other. I would remember a face like yours."

Is he seriously flirting with the girl who is holding _my_ hand right now?

"No. We don't. I'm Felicity." she says polite. He offers her his hand and she takes it.

"Tommy Merlyn. Best friend of this dickhead and apparently his assistant, now I have to remind him about his family' issues." she snorts at his words and then looks at me with those beautiful eyes.

"I won't hold you. I'm pretty sure your sister will be really pissed if you don't show up in time." she says and gives me a small smile. I return it, forgetting about Diggle watching us from the counter and Tommy waiting for me.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Felicity Smoak." I use what Digg calls 'the charming voice' and kiss lightly the back of her hand. She blushes one more time.

"Likewise, Mr. Queen."

I stand up and give her one more glance, and I make a promise to myself: _I'm going to see her again soon._

* * *

I enter avoiding flashes and question from the reporters that look like they live outside the company's building.

"Mr. Queen! Is it true your father cheated on your mother?!"

"Oliver! Will you take over the company?"

"Are you single, Oliver?"

"Are you visiting someone, Mr. Queen?!"

The big glass door is open for me by some guy of security, and I enter inside giving him a quick 'thank you'. As soon as they close behind me, I feel a bit more relaxed, not being able to hear whatever they are screaming. Diggle opens up the elevator and asks for the floor.

"Fourteenth floor, please."

"Why the hell do you want to go to the IT floor?" his brows are furrowed and he gives me a look of questioning.

"I have a lunch meeting with someone." I say simply, trying not to smile too big.

"Who are you meeting with?" he pauses and then a smug smile settles on his lips. "You have a date with Felicity, don't you?"

I look at him knowingly. Me and her have been talking a lot these three weeks since our first conversation. Texting a lot and having 'casuals' encounters at the café. We decided in silent that we weren't going to be so public about _us as friends._ And it's not like there's another 'us'. Being with her has given me a sense of peace that I never thought I could have.

"First— it's not a lunch date. It's just a surprise lunch. And second, don't look at me like that." I say looking at the board. Tenth floor.

"Not a lunch date, my mother. You have a huge crush on her, she has a crush on you, you are glued to your phone now, and don't deny that you've been texting more than Thea with her friends." he points the last when he sees me opening my mouth to protest.

"Okay, we've been talking a lot, so what? We're going out for lunch in a no-date, so what? I really like her, so what?" I tell him and as soon as the elevator's doors open, I walk out of it and search for her office, number 1420.

I knock on her door after talking to her assistant and a soft and distracted 'come in' answers me. I find her on her couch typing something furiously in her computer, her glasses are up on the top of her head and she's barefoot. Finally, she looks up and blushes. Quickly, she is with her black heels back on, and closing the laptop.

"Oliver, hi." she greets me standing before me. I go for a hug that she immediately returns.

"How are you?" I ask and put my hands on her shoulders, her remain on my sides, caressing lightly the skin under my shirt.

"I'm good. A little tired, I stayed up late last night working, but outside that, really good." she says and for the first time, I'm able to see her eyes at its best. She must have applied just make up to her eyelashes, because I can perceive small, tiny dots on her nose and cheeks, going up to her temples and fading near her hairline. Her eyes seem to be sparkling, and I feel like they put a spell on me. She's so beautiful. "What are you doing here? I didn't expect you to come, I was about to leave for my lunch break."

"And that is the reason I'm here." I explain. " _I_ am going to take you out for lunch."

Felicity gives me a big smile and then presses her lips together. "And where are you going to take me?" she proceeds to blush and her face shows panic. "That didn't sound good. I didn't mean it like take me _take me,_ which obviously I wouldn't mind because come on, you are _you,_ but that's not the point, I mean, I wanted to ask you where are you going to take me for lunch. Because, where else would you take me? It's not like you want me that way, I mean, you're so out of my league, but I would love— and darn it! You really need to stop me, Oliver! I keep embarrassing myself!"

I laugh and kiss her forehead. "Why would I stop you when I love your ramblings? Besides, you are the one who's out my league, but I'm going to fight for it."

Her cheeks go red lightly. Anyhow, she takes the hand I'm offering her and laces out fingers. We stay there for a minute, just looking at each other, and I feel like I've finally found myself by losing myself in her.

"We should go. I have an hour break before my meeting." she speaks softly. I nod and take a step back, releasing her hand with a sigh.

"Let's go, then."

We walk out of her office and I take a brief second to look at her clothes. The black blouse with lace and white pants look amazing on her, and her hair is up in her usual ponytail. She is gorgeous.

"You haven't answered my question. Where are we going?"

"I know you love Big Belly Burger. I thought something greasy and fried would be good with a milkshake." I smile at her and walk out of the building. The paps are already screaming and I try to cover Felicity as good as I can, Diggle in front of us, clearing the way. We can finally make it out of the sea of reporters and enter to the burger shop.

"Welcome to Big Belly. What can I get you?" the cashier asks watching Felicity from head to toe.

"Three Big Belly Busters, two sodas and a chocolate milkshake." Digg says smirking at my behavior.

"And for this sweetheart?" the guy offers a disgusting smile and Felicity shifts next to me.

"Nothing. That would be it." I growl, wrapping an arm around her small waist. He takes the hint and types our order faster than I ever thought someone could. Felicity is the exception, Thea as well.

We sit in a booth and when we get our food, Diggle takes his and says something about talking to her sister-in-law, our waitress, and leaves us alone.

We talk about everything and nothing at the same time, just enjoying our time together, sharing the milkshake and waiting for the hour to pass as slow as time can.

"I really have to go, Oliver. Please." she asks when I don't let her go, taking her by her shoulders.

"No."

"Come on! I'm begging you. Tomorrow we can have lunch together again, of you let me go."

"No."

" _Oliver."_

"Felicity."

"Let me go. This meeting is really important for me."

I think about it for a second but then I shake my head. "No."

"Oliver!"

"I won't let you go, unless you agree to go out for dinner with me." I offer, thankful I found _the moment._

"Okay, deal. Tomorrow, at eight." she concedes, taking her purse and phone. She presses her lips against my cheek and I close my eyes. They're so soft. "See you tomorrow."

"Good luck."

* * *

Five months is all you need to fall in love with someone.

After our first date, we started taking it slow. A few more dates, but nothing happened. Not that I'm anxious, because I enjoy every moment that I am with her. But I want more, and tonight will be the night I will ask her for it. I have everything planned. Everything with her feels so natural, so meant to be, and it's something that I never thought in my life that I would live, because most people don't, like my parents. Every wrong choice and all the bad times I had to go became worth it, everything that I've done, everything that has happen, it lead me right here, to these moments. She changes me, for good, and I learnt to need her in every single thing that I do.

So, as she sips her margarita next to me in a booth, I decide that I can't wait any longer. I take her hand in mine, like I did the first time we met, and see a spark glow in her beautiful eyes.

"What's wrong? You have a weird face." she says stroking my fingers with her thumb.

"Do you have the slightest idea of how much you mean to me?" I ask ignoring her comment completely. "You amaze me every day and meeting you was a blessing that I will forever be grateful for. You are so beautiful and wise, heroic and damn stubborn, sometimes rebellious and crazy but strong and courageous. And I'm so in love with you, so in freaking love with you that sometimes it overwhelms me and I don't know how to deal with it, but I can't hide—"

I don't see it coming. Hell, I don't even expect it. But the moment she brings her lips to mine feels like the moment the world stops, the time stops, the movement around us stops. There is just a bubble, where it's the two of us, where I can forget about the weight on my shoulders and finally rest. They're soft, just like I imagined so many times, yet fierce. Our bodies are pressed together like a two piece's puzzle, perfectly fitted. I don't let go of her face, my hands frame it trying to be as gentle as I can, but hers go to my back and go up and down my muscles. When we finally pull apart, I smile.

"Now, that was what I call amazing." I whisper brushing my lips over hers lightly and I feel her breathing mixing with mine.

"I'm glad you think that way. Because I would like to do it more often." she teases. Her eyes show happiness and desire, both emotions that I reciprocate.

"Yeah, we definitely should do it more often." I kiss her again, feeling truly and simply happy. I take a strand of hair that fell from her braid. "And I'm willing to try this path if you come with me."

"I want to try, and want it to work." her whisper embraces me with hope.

"That means you want to be my girlfriend?" I ask just to make sure.

"Do you really feel the need to ask?"

* * *

 ** _Okay, I know the end is kinda weird but meh. I can't seem to stop writing about these two, seriously, I have a lot of ideas for this ship. The title is from the song 'Neverland' by Marillion, it's one of my favorite songs ever._**

 ** _Like I always do when I write in English, please, if there is a grammar or spelling mistake, tell me so I can make it right._**

 ** _Don't forget to tell me what you think in a review, they are pretty._**


End file.
